


not odd, weirdly perfect

by gotseventeenclouds



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, Established Relationship, M/M, haven't written for khr in so long, kinda vague, oh do they not use the numbers here, super late bday fic for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotseventeenclouds/pseuds/gotseventeenclouds
Summary: it shouldn’t be odd to be able to interact or talk or be friends or maybe even be lovers with someone who is so unlike yourself.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	not odd, weirdly perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealucky/gifts).



most thinks it’s odd.

many thinks _they’re_ odd - the pair of them.

sawada tsunayoshi and rokudo mukuro.

they’re not exact polar opposites but they’re certainly not similar to each other either. but isn’t that normal? to not be the same as other people? to be who they are and not someone else?

it shouldn’t be odd to be able to interact or talk or be friends or maybe even be _lovers_ with someone who is so unlike yourself.

people pass them by and get a weirded out look. people see them speak in a manner just like any other pair of people and they get a questioning gaze.

the present they have now which they hold dearly is built by tears, sweat and blood (literal). many find it - _them -_ weird for being in the kind of relationship they have now. and sure they can call it whatever they want, because at the end of the day whatever negative connotation is attached to their relationship is not an unpleasant one. they can be -

oddly nice together.

weirdly perfect for each other.

ridiculously fitting like a set of an abstract puzzle, maybe.

rokudo mukuro is proud and confident. he doesn’t care what other people think. and in now way anyone would ever think he had once asked, “are you bothered by it?”

his voice and tone was as if he was just asking about the weather but to someone who had spent more than a decade with him, they’d know instantly, right from the first syllable that there was something hidden underneath his words. 

the master of illusion, yes. 

the mist that can delude, conceal and make the unreal real, indeed.

(but what is he to the sky that encompasses all?)

“bothered by what?” sawada tsunayoshi looked up from his pile of paperwork, finished cursing a certain arcobaleno (only in his mind, of course. because the years made him mature, smart and capable to manage a family with a history and strength unparalleled). 

blue eyes met brown and in a split second there was understanding.

“we’ve talked about this, haven’t we? you know i’m not. and i never will be...unless you are?” he stands as he talks. walking around to the front of his work table where his partner stands unnervingly still. 

mukuro feels a warm hand cupping his cheek and before even he felt and thought it just 

_odd odd odd_. 

that a person with such warmth and kindness would exist. that _the_ person who exudes such traits would choose him (out of the many others) to share a bond so special with.

they look into each other’s eyes and an almost fond (a truly fond) sigh escapes rokudo mukuro’s lips. 

“no, not at all.”

it makes sawada tsunayoshi smile and really, that’s all that matters to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is...four years late. and short. but. belated happy birthday!!


End file.
